shakuga no shana una historia diferente
by katiitha
Summary: espero comentarios porfavor
1. Chapter 1

Me e estado preguntando que hubiese pasado si shana no hubiera podido huido del seiren y si wilmenina no la hubiera encontrado esto se demostrara en esta siguiente historia de mi anime favorito shakugan no shana III FINAL disfruntenlo espero comentarios

Capitulo 1

Punto de vista normal

Yuuji despues de haber recuperado el cuerpo de seire no hebi se dirifia al seiren para planear la creación del xanadu sin saber que la mitad del seiren estaba destruido por las manos de wilmenina ,khasmin,rebecca.

Punto de vista de yuuji

Jamás crei que al volver el seiren estaría casi destruido espero que shana no le haya pasado nada solo espero que haya seguido instrucciones para esto

"beol pool quiero que te encarges de saber quien planeo esto lo antes posible"

"como usted diga comandante "

"hecate encárgate de ver a los tomagaras heridos y llevalos ha un lugar seguro"

"claro comandante lo que usted diga "

"quien haya si do los destrozare con mis propias manos"

Punto de vista normal

Al ser casi destruido el seiren las sirvientas de shana fueron mandadas a llevarla en las partes bajas del castillo para mantenerla a salvo

Punto de vista de shana

No pude hacer nada para poder escapar de este castillo no se que hacer para poder recuperar a yuuji sin mis poderes y sin nieto no shana soy una completa inútil que hare

De repente se oyeron pasos apoco centimentros de la entrada de la habitación donde me encontraba se abrienron las puertas y unos ojos azules los cuales conocía perfectamente me miraron con preocupación lo único que pude pronuncar fue

"yuujiii"

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Punto de vista de yuuji

Shana te encuentras bien no te ocurrió nada ella me miraba con ojos de rabia y preopacion

"claro que estoy bien por que no e de estarlo"

"por que me respondes asi con rabia si sabes que lo único que quiero estar contigo"

"tu dices eso pero sabes muy bien como yo que tu provocaras la guerra entre tomagaras y flame haze en la cual yo tengo estar involucrada ya que soy una flame haze"

"yo no quiero que te involucres en esta guerra ya te lo dije antes y te lo repito yo te protegeré y cambiare tu destino como flame haze"

"por que quieres protegerme y cambiar mi destino yo solo soy una flame haze y lo sabes no soy nadien en especial soy una cazadora e matado a muchos dime por que quieres protegerme"

"por que tu me protegiste mas de una vez y por que …shana yo te amo y a hare lo que sea para protegerte y tenerte a mi lado yo no quiero verte lastimada por mi culpa no otra vez"

"queee me amas pero como desde cuando por que no me lo dijiste antes por que eperaste hasta este dia por que"

"shana yo no quería que lo supieras por que quería completar el plan de crear el mundo xanadu y lo describri en aquella navidad"

"no se que decir estoy tan confundidano se que voy hacer"

"a que te refieres "

"yo no se si unirme a ti o apoyar a las flame haze por que yo tambie te amo yuuji siempre lo hecho y siempre lo hare

"shana quedate siempre conmigo lucha a mi lado y juntos haremos lo que sea"

En ese momento me acerque a ella tome su rostro y la bese apasionadamente cuando de repente sentí una lagrima callendo de su rostro era normal estaba luchando con lo que es y con lo que quería pero eso no me importaba shana estaría conmigo ahora mas que nunca por que teníamos el mismo sentimiento que ardia en nuestras venas a shana nadien la separaría de mi

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Punto de vista de shana

Podia sentir los labios de yuuji junto a los mios pero no puede evitar llorar por que mi mente estan tan confundida

"yuuji por favor no me hagas esto te lo ruego"

"de que hablas ambos tenemos este mismo sentimiento y yo no quiero ponerte en peligro "

"eso lo se pero entiende yo no quiero tener que escoger por favor dejame ir "

"shana eso es lo que quieres alejarte de mi si haces eso tu y yo jamas podremos estar juntos"

"yuuji yoo no se que hacer no me hagas sentir mas angustiada si lo que yo mas quiero es estar contigo y lo sabes"

"entonces quedate conmigo siempre juntos como siempre quisiste "

Podia ver en su mirada que era sincero sin embargo yo no podia tomar una decisión podia perjudicar a muchos y mi misma

De repente se oyo el las puertas abrirse

Punto de vista normal

"comandante lamento interrumpirlo pero millones de flame haze comenzaron la guerra "

Yuuji:"muchas gracias por avizarme les dare aviso de nuestro plan y si no lo entiende probare con algo que ellos no podran superar"

Shana:"de que hablas yuuji que haras con las flame haze dimelo"

Yuuji:"ya lo veras pero tu no estaras en esta guerra tu estaras conmigo shana pero no quiero que oigas por tu bien"

"comandante me retiro ese fue el avizo a y beeol pool lo necesita"

Punto de vista de yuuji

Pude ver que el rostro de shana el cual se encontra al parecer muy asustado no me gusta verla asi

"shana no quiero que tengas esa cara todo va a salir bien te lo prometo"

"no se que planeas pero sea lo que sea espero que sea bueno y no malo como me lo imagino"

"no es nada malo shana todo lo que tengo planeado es para nosotros dos y beneficioso para todos te lo juro"

"eso espero "

No pude evitar abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas para tenerla siempre conmigo

"ya me tengo que ir shana volvere pronto te lo prometo le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije "te amo"

Sali del cuarto y me dirigi a las afueras de lo que era el seiren para

Encontrarme con todas aquellas flame haze que luchaban por su

Causa sin embargo comence el discurso ya que no queria mas

Masacres

"escuchen bien flame haze completar la gran orden traera armonia

En el mundo es por eso que les digo ya no tienen por que luchar

El nuevo mundo xanadu sera un lugar donde las personas no seran

Deboradas y nadien muere por esa razon me llevare a los tomagaras

De este mundo por eso ya no tienen que luchar mas"

Las flame haze pude ver como se dejaban asesinar sin esperanza alguna

Era cruel una parte de mi queria hacer algo pero no podia

Esto es lo mejor para ambos shana aunque sea duro


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

_**Punto de vista de shana**_

_**Pude ver desde una pequeña ventana del seiren lo que estaba sucediendo y logre ver como muchas flame haze se dejan asesinar por los tomagaras mi ojos al ver esta escena me hizo sentirme terrible de no poder ayudarlos sin embargo si lo hacia tendria que poder liberarme de hougu que mantenia mis poder sellados y alejarme de yuuji**_

" _**yuuji se muy bien por que quieres hacerlo pero por que yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte a lograrlo sin que nadien sea asesinado"**_

_**Alastor:shana lo mejor sera continuar con sakai yuuji para recolectar información"**_

"_**crees que sea lo correcto seguir con esto yo quiero hacer algo para cambiar las cosas"**_

_**Alastor :mm se muy bien lo que quieres hacer shana pero respondeme algo tu estas segura que quieres seguir con el plan que ambos hemos planeado"**_

"_**si es la unica forma de resolver esto si asi todo se a reglara y tu sabes que nuestro plan no fallara por que yo soy la cazadora de cabello y ojos ardientes shana"**_

_**Punto de vista de normal**_

"_**comandante miles de flame haze an caido sin embrago le traigo un mensaje de la manipuladora de objetos wilmenina carmel"**_

"_**que dice el mensaje sydonai"**_

"_**yo recuperare a la cazadora de ojos y cabello ardiente la alejare de ti cueste lo que cueste"**_

"_**jajajaja ella jamas la alejara de mi jamas "**_

"_**comandante su cuerpo esta listo para ser trasladado adonde usted quiera "**_

"_**muchas gracias por avizarme beol pool en este momento nos dirigiremos a mizaki para completar la siguiente faze de mi plan"**_

"_**y que pasara con la princesa comandante"**_

"_**ella vendra con nosotros por que ella es parte de mi plan y no quiero que nadien se acerque a ella entendido "**_

"_**si comandante"**_

_**Unos minutos después**_

_**Punto de vista de yuuji**_

_**Volvi a la habitación de shana y cuando de repente mis ojos la viero con un hermoso vestido rojo de tiras y sin ningun adornos**_

"_**shana te ves realmente hermosa bueno siempre hascido hermosa "**_

"_**yuuji no digas eso y porcierto por que el seiren se esta moviendo "**_

"_**nos dirigimos a mizaki mi amor para completar la otra faze del plan"**_

"_**a que te refieres piensas a ser el mundo xanadu en mi mizaki"**_

"_**si ademas pidire ayuda a yoshida kazumi "**_

"_**a kazumi no quiero que la involucres en esto a ella la pondra en peligro"**_

"_**lo se pero la necesito para nuestros planes shana "**_

"_**esta bien pero siempre y cuando no la coloques en peligro"**_

"_**ya tomaste tu decisión no es asi"**_

"_**si e decidido quedarme contigo para completar tu plan por que lo unico que quiero es estar contigo"**_

"_**me alegra oir eso de ti eso quiere decir que a haras lo que yo diga"**_

"_**básicamente si"**_

"_**entonces me responderias algo "**_

"_**que "**_

"_**shana después que termine esto te casarias conmigo "**_

_**Fin del capitulo 4**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Punto de vista de shana

MI mente repetía las palabras que yuuji me había dicho

"casarnos"

Alastor:"es cuando una pareja une su vidas legalmente estas seguro sakai yuuji que quieres esto"

Yuuji:"si no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme a carmel y a las demás flame haze yo lo único que quiero es casarme con el amor de mi vida para poder estar siempre con ella"

"yuuji tu también eres el amor de mi vida te amo demasiado seria capaz de todo para estar contigo "

"shana eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida quedate conmigo por favor"

"yuuji yo si si quiero casarme contigo estoy dispuesta en convertirme en tu esposa no importa que o quienes intente separarnos yo solo estare contigo"

"oo shana me haces tan feliz "

De repente se acerco y me empezó a besar apasionadamente sentí sus manos tocando mi rostro tiernamente y se alejo de mi para dejarme respirar

"shana seria muy malo de mi parte si no te diera algo despues de pedirte matrimonio"

"a que te refieres yuuji"

"shana "

De repente se arrodillo delante de mi y saco una pequeñita cajita de su bolsillo la abrió y mi ojos comenzaro a de ramar lagrimas ya que esa pequeña cajita se encontraba un anillo en forma de dos estrellas una con pequeño rubi y la otra con un pequeño zafiro

"yuuji es hermoso yoo no meresco esto es demasiado"

"no shana esto es una insignificancia comparada con lo que tu mereces"

"gracias por quereme tanto "

"no digas mas es hora de dormir mañana llegaremos a misaki para terminar la otra faze de mi plan te dejo buenas noches mi shana"

"espera esta noche podrías quedarte conmigo por favor"

"lo que tu quieras mi amor.."

Comenzó abrazarme y luego me beso esa noche no quería separrme del por que a pesar de todo lo amaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Punto de vista de normal

Sydonay :cuanto falta para llegar a misaki

Beol pool :en unos 5 minutos estaremos en el lugar donde nuestro mundo será creado por fin

Hecate: espero que el comandante lo logre

Sydonay:lo lograremos tenlo por seguro mi hecate

5 minutos despues

Punto de vista de yuuji

Yuuji:"Mira shana estamos en mizaki para completar mi plan "

Seiren no hebi:"cazadora de ojos ardientes este será el principio del mundo que deseo"

Shana:"de verdad ustedes quieren hacerlo en mizaki "

Yuuji:"este es el lugar donde creci shana también donde te conoci asi que es el mejor lugar"

Shana:"es tu decisión yo no puedo interrumpirte"

Yuuji:"gracias es hora me acompañaras a buscar a yoshida san"

Shana:"claro "

Nos alistamos con shana a buscar a yoshida san y comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al lugar que era mi hogar nos encontramos que allí estaban yoshida san, ike ,eitay los demás.

Punto de vista de shana :

Sabia perfectamente lo que sucedia dentro de la cabeza pero una parte de mi tenia miedo de lo que podría pasar nos encaminamos para lllegara donde se encontraban kazumi y eita tenia un mal presentimiento algo me decía que nuestra batalla estaba cerca.

Punto de vista de yoshida kazumi:

Nos despidimos de la madre de sakai kun cuando de repete siento la presencia de alguien aquien conocía voltea para ver de quien se trataba cuando de repente mis ojos posaron a la figura de un joven que aparentaba 16 o 17 años tenia el cabello castaño y ojos azules asi que murmure el nombre del chico "sakai kun

Eita:"sakai que haces aquí "

Yuuji:"vine a cumplir la ultima face de mi plan y para eso vengo hasta aquí para pedirle ayuda a yoshida san por eso vendrías conmigo para ayudarme"

Extendió su mano hacia mi sin saber que pensar mi cabeza se encontraba confusa una parte de mi quería estar con el pero otra no en eso

Eita:"por que haces esto sakai primero fue shana chan aquien llevaste contra su voluntad y ahora quieres a yoshida san eso es cruel sakai kun

en ese momento alguien con una hermosa cabellera negra y ojos café aparece al lado de el era shana chan

shana:eita no digas… eso yo esto por voluntad propia con yuuji quiero seguirlo hasta el final"

eita :shana chan estas segura traicionarías a las demás flame haze por estar con el es que acaso te han lavado el cerebro"

mientras que eita le decía eso a shana chan ella miraba con ojos de tristeza y de determinación ella ya había decido que hacer lo que significaba que era hora de que yo también lo hiciera

punto de vista de shana:

eita seguía discutiendo todas las razones de yuuji y las mias pero yo ya estaba decidida para cumplir lo que venia en eso

yuuji:"por que no discutismos esto dando un paseo y luego yoshida san tomara su decisión esta bien"

eita:"claro eso será lo mejor"

pasamo un buen rato caminado mientras que yuuji le contaba su plan llegamos a la secundaria de misaki donde entramos yuuji esperaba la decisión de kazumi

yuuji:"y bien que decides yoshida san"

kazumi":tu plan quiere hacer lo mejor para las flame haze y lo tomogara asi que te apoyo ayudare en tu plan me ire contigo"

eita:"fue una historia grandiosa de verdad te admiro sakai espero que se cumplan tus ambiciones yoshida san estas segura "

kazumi:"si ire con el"

eita:"bien con esto me despido sakai espero que tengas un buen futuro y porcierto shana chan lamento haberte juzgado mal"

shana:"no ocurre nada"dije con esas simples palabras

mientras que eita se ivan yuuji yo y kazumi nos dirigimos abriba del escuela donde se encontraba el sereiden junto con beol pool y sydonay y hecate esto solo significaba el comienzo de la batalla.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo

Punto de vista de shana

Me desperté esa mañana sintiéndome extraña como si algo estuviera en un sueño sin fin

"que me ocurre por que me siento como enferma no quiero porfavor ahora no quiero sentirme asi"

Yuuji:"shana es hora de desayunar conmigo"l

Lo mire con la mejor cara posible ya que faltaba una semana para la gra guerra entre los tomogaras y las flame haze

"esta bien "intente pararme de la cama cuando de repente mis piernas no racionaban y casi caigo al suelo de no ser por yuuji quien me sujeto

Yuuji:shana te encuentras bien

"si lo estoy solo me encuentro cansada eso es todo"

"estas segura "

"si"

"esta bien te quedaras en cama no quiero que nada te pase y lo sabes mi amor"

"si lo se yuuji"

De repente se acerco a mi rostro y me beso con aquellos labios calidoz

"bueno tengo que hacer algunos papeles ok nos vemos despues te amo"

Salió del cuarto mi mente se encontraba en blanco cuando de repente oigo que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación

"lo lamento pero me dijeron que estabas mal y por eso vine para ver si necesitabas algo"

"gracias kazumi pero no estoy bien lo prometo"

"oye exactamente que te duele "

"no lo se me siento extraña"

"ya se que te hara sentir mejor "

"asi que…"

"un pan de melón"

Me mostro un pan de melo su aroma era delicioso como los cuales mas me gustan pero de repente mi estomago empezó hacer algo mal que hizo que tuviera naucias

"kazumi por favor saca ese pan de melo me da asco huele horrible"

"pero de que hablas si huele delicioso y es lo que mas te gusta "

"lo se pero alejalo por favor me da asco"

"shana chan estos síntomas son no no puede ser…"

"que cosa que son estos síntomas.."

"shana chan puedo preguntarte algo"

"que "

"tu estuviste con yuuji toda una noche "

"por que la pregunta"

"por preguntar quiero saberlo"

"si pase una noche con el"

"paso algo mas "

"si paso…"dije eso y me sonroje al recordarlo

"ya se lo que tienes "

"que tengo "

"creo …creo que puedes estar embarazada.."


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Punto de vista de shana

"Embarazada te refieres a cuando alguien va a tener un bebe"

"shana traquila puede que me equivoque o no"

"kazumi que hago si es verdad lo que dijiste que hago"

"tranquila escuchame primero hay que hacerte una prueba de embarazo y despues ir a donde un doctor para confirmarlo"

"y si resulta positivo que hare"

"no lo se pero primero lo primero"

"de acuerdo"

Me sentía asustada tan solo pensar en la palabra embarazada solo tengo pequeños y vagos recuerdo de esa noche

Escena retrocedida

"De repente se arrodillo delante de mi y saco una pequeñita cajita de su bolsillo la abrió y mi ojos comenzaro a de ramar lagrimas ya que esa pequeña cajita se encontraba un anillo en forma de dos estrellas una con pequeño rubi y la otra con un pequeño zafiro

"yuuji es hermoso yoo no meresco esto es demasiado"

"no shana esto es una insignificancia comparada con lo que tu mereces"

"gracias por quereme tanto "

"no digas mas es hora de dormir mañana llegaremos a misaki para terminar la otra faze de mi plan te dejo buenas noches mi shana"

"espera esta noche podrías quedarte conmigo por favor"

"lo que tu quieras mi amor.."

Comenzó abrazarme y luego me beso esa noche no quería separrme del por que a pesar de todo lo amaba.

Fin de la escena retrocedida

No puede ser tal vez pero por que dije algo como eso no willmena me va a matar si se entera rayo que hare si resulta que si lo estoy

Punto de vista de yuuji

Beol pool y los demás tomagaras habla sobre la guerra que tendríamos en una semana lo que definia el destino de las flame haze y los tomagaras cuando de repente

Sirvienta:"comandante perdone que lo interrumpa pero shana sama y yoshida san quieren hablar con usted"

Yuuji:"esta bien diles que pasen"

Seire no hebi:"terminaros mas tarde el plan y quiero que todos traigan ideas que puedan sr utiles "

Tomogaras :"de acuero"

En eso shana y kazumi entraron shana tenia totalmente palido y sin exprecion

Yuuji:"ocurre algo con shana yoshida san"

Yoshida:"claro que no a ella no le pasa nada solo vinimos a pedir una solicitud si podemos dar un paseo a la ciudad de mizaki"

Yuuji:"tu y shana dar un paseo en mizaki"

Yoshida:por favor solo una vuelta rápida"

Yuuji:"esta bien pueden ir pero no lleguen tarde"

Yoshida:gracias en serio vamos shana"

Shana:si vamos"

Había algo raro shana no estaba tan animada ojala que este bien

Punto de vista de shana

Kazumi fue a muchas farmacias y despues pidió una hora para el medico me sentía nerviosa

Kazumi:"esta bien haremos la primera prueba leimos las instrucciones y todo es la hora"

Shana:de acuerdo"

Una hora despues de hacer el test de embarazo

Kazumi :"creo que es hora "

Dijo nerviosa

Shana:"esta bien es hora…"

Kazumi vio el test y me miro con un rostro palido

Shana:"y "

Kazumi:"según esto estas embarazada"

Shana:"o rayos no.."

Kazumi:traquila iremos al doctor ya que estas cosas son un 99% de que fallen"

Shana:"si eso crees bien"

Despues del doctor y de vuelta en el seire en la habitación de shana

Kazumi:shana lo lamento se que esperabas una respuesta diferente pero un bebe cambia la vida piénsalo de es modo"

Shana:"tal vez pero en esta situación a una semana de una guerra que definirá el destino yo si lo quiero tener pero yo no quiero que nazca en esta situación y mas cuando las flame hazes se enteren yo sere rechazada jamás se ha visto un bebe de una flame haze y tomogaran yo ni siquiera sabre criarlo jamás yo nunca.."

Kazumi:"lo se pero lo logras yuuji te ayudara lo hara lo se por que lo conozco"

Shana:"como se como va a reccionar sobre este tema yo no puedo decirle"

Kazumi:"pero yo estoy segura de que el reaccionara bien cuando se entere de que estas embarazada"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta

Yuuji:"que dijiste yoshida san shana esta embarazada"

Ambas miramos con cara shook a yuuji se había enterado esto podría ser un problema para todos pensé y ahora que hago


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Punto de vista de shana

Shana:"yuuji" fue lo único que mis labios podieron pronunciar me encontraba aterrada.

Punto de vista de yuuji

No lo podía creer shana estaba esperando un hijo mio estaba feliz esto nos mantenía mas unido que nunca esto definitivamente no me separaría de ella jamás.

Yuuji:"Es verdad shana lo que dice yoshida san es verdad"

Shana:"si lo es "

Yuuji:"shana"comenze abrazar con todas mis fuerzas cuando de repente sentí unas lagrimas en mi pecho eran las de shana

Yuuji:"shana mi amor que ocurre"

Shana:"yuuji tu no entiendes nada este hijo es tuyo y también de seire no hebi o me equivoco"

Seire no hebi:"ella tiene razón también es mi hijo por lo tanto ese bebe es…"

Shana:"es mitad tomagara lo se tengo miedo que maten a este niño los demás flame haze yo no quiero que nada pase"

Alastor:"shana entiendo tu razonamiento y tus miedos pero no será el primer hijo de una flame haze y un tomogara"

Shana:"a que te refieres hubo uno"

Alastor:"asi es aquellos hijos tienen un gran poder heredados de sus padres y yo conozco a es bebe"

Yuuji:"quien es "dije quería saber quien era

Alastor:"lo lamento pero no puedo decir quien es ya que el murió hace mucho"

Me quede atónico pero no importa cuidare de aquel bebe cueste lo que cueste

Punto de vista normal

Tomogara:que bueno un descanzo despues de todo si tienes razón"

Un ruido provino de la puerta del sereiden

Tomagaras:que es eso "

Wilmenia:"vine por enpta shakugan no shite "


	10. Chapter 10

Queridos lectores este capitulo clarara como wilmenia llego al seiren que los disfruten y muchas gracias por los comentarios

Capitulo 10

En china:

Sophie:wileminia se que tu intento de rescatar a enpta shakugan no shite no función pero ya tendremos otra oportunidad

Wilminia:lo se sin embargo me preocupa que la pueda manipular

Sophie:te entiendo pero hay que confiar en ella sabes que ella no toma su misión como flame haze a la ligera

Wilminia:claro que lo se pero ella esta enamorada de ese mister y ahora lo que sea para estar con el rayos por que tuvo que enamorarse de el

Sophie:ella nunca conoció ese sentimiento pero ahora ya lo conoce que e de hacer

Wilminia:tengo un hechizo restrigido que puedo utilizara para entrar al seiren sin ser vista si tu puedes dejarme ir por ella te lo agradecería

Sophie:yo no puedo detenerte asi que tienes mi permiso además ya te reselve el primer vuelo hacia alla

Wilminia:gracias te lo debo

De repente salió de la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba sophie y wilminia entro magery san

Margery :entonces te acompaño no puedo dejarte sola en esto

Wilminia :gracias por tu ayuda bueno es hora de ir por ella

Bueno queridos lectores ya sabemos que margery san fue ayudar en aquella pelea bueno ese es el capitulo gracias por los comentarios otra vez


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Punto de vista normal

Wilminia:recuperare a enpta shakugan no shite

Tomagara:es la manipuladora de objetos hagan sonar la alarma

Todos los tomagras intentaron luchar pero wilminia fue mas fuerte y logro entrar en los dominios del seiren y busco por las habitaciones del palacio

Punto de vista de wilminia

Wilminia :rayo e buscado y e matado a todos los tomogaras que se me han cruzado al frente y a un no logro encontrarla intentare sentir su presencia

Unos minutos intentando sentir su presencia hasta que

Wilminia:te encontré

Fui lo mas rápido hasta aquella habitación donde ella se encontraba cautiva cuando de repente pudo oir detrás de la puerta lo que decían

Yuuji:rayo wilminia esta aquí y quiere llevarte ahora menos que nunca te dejare ahora que llevas a mi hijo en ti ella jamás no separa

Shana:"lo se pero entiende tal vez sea mejor que ella no lo sepa

De repente entro con toda la ira y rabia que tenia en mi mete decía ahora si mister estas muerto por hacerle algo asi a ella

Wilminia:"ya me entere enpta shakugan no shite pero como pudiste dejarte manipular de esa manera y ahora tu mister esta vez me la pagaras"

Punto de vista de shana

Shana: wilminia perdóname te e decepcionado lo lamento realmente lo siento mucho

Wilminia : no te culpo te dejaste llevar por las emociones pero no te culpo el único que tiene la culpa es el

Kazumi:carmel sna entiendo su enojo pero aquí todos tenemos culpa

Wilminia:lo lamento pero esta vez nadien evitara que mate a este mister

Yuuji:aunque no te guste soy el padre del hijo que espera shana

Wilminia:y eso que te matare

Comenzó la batalla wilminia tuvo una pelea intensa con yuuji que por un momento el quedo incosciente y en eso wilminia me atrajo a ella y con un hechizo restrigido que yo no conocía y desparecimos del seiren


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Punto de vista shana

Había perdido la consciencia temporalmente cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación muy lujosa sabia perfectamente donde estaba este lugar era tendoku mi hogar

Wilminia:hasta que por fin despierta estaba muy preocupada llevas muchas horas inconsciente

Shana:"estoy bien solo que el hechizo restringido que sella mis poderes me debilita mucho…pero eso no es importante dime wilmenina estas descepcionada de mi

Wilmenina:"como crees si tu eres mi mayor orgullo solo que esta vez te equivocaste a pesar de ser una de las flame haze perfectas

Shana:"lo siento mucho de verdad wilmenia yo no quería que algo asi pasara

Wilmenia:"pero paso no hay nada que se pueda hacer solo alejar a ese bebe de su padre

Shana:"alejarlo de yuuji crees que eso esta bien

Wilmenia:"al estar con seire no hebi puede efluenciarlo para que el poder de este niño se utilece para la maldad y la destrucion

Shana:"yo no creo que se capaz de usar a su propio hijo por ese propósito

De repente se abre la puerta

Shana:"sophie

Sophie:"pero es un riesgo que debemos considerar shana entiéndelo

Shana:"si lo entiendo quede aturdida se que yuuji no i va a parar

Hasta encontrarme sin embrago esto tal vez era mejor

Punto de vista de yuuji

En el seiren

Yuuji:"maldita sea wilmenia se llevo a shana y a mi hijo no me importa que hare pero hare lo que sea para recuperarla a ella y a mi hijo

Yoshida:"pero piénsalo de este modo sakai kun tal vez ella estará mejor en un ambiente relajado para que eso no afecte su embarazo

Yuuji:"no yoshida san lo mejor para ella es estar conmigo por que yo soy el padre de es hijo

Beol pool:señor todo esta listo para empezar con los planes de xanadu

Seire no hebi:"perfecto todo saldrá como lo plane para eso también necesito su ayuda yoshida san quiero que conveza a las flame haze de traer de vuelta a enpta shakugan no shite de vuelta conmigo osea que los engañe para que haci sakai yuuji pueda quedarse tranquilo puedes

Yoshida san:"engañarlos no puedo no se si eso esta bien

Yuuji:"porfavor te lo ruego yoshida san hazlo por el hijo que tendre con shana el tiene que estar conmigo cuando el nazca esta bien

Yoshida:"lo hare te prometo que lo hare


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Punto de vista shana

Tenia que ser duro tenia que alejar a mi hijo de su padre sin embargo a un quería estar con el pero esta situación era demasiado para mi que mas podría a ser

De repente se escucho un sonido desde mi ventana cuando la abri pude ver que era kazumi

"que haces aquí kazumi"

"vine hablarte sobre sakai kun"

"pues yo no quiero hablar de el"

"tienes que escucharme el te adora te ama y también a su hijo"

"lo se pero no se que hacer tengo que hacerlo correcto pero es ese el problema no se que es lo correcto tenia planeado luchar con el en la ultima batalla para recuperarlo pero me deje llevar por mi emociones y termine embarazada de el no se que hare"

"tu crees que estar aquí esta bien cuando el padre de tu hijo esta haya afuera esperándote para que vayas con el "

"lo se"

"craq"

"que rayos fue ese ruido"

"ni yo lo se shana chan"

Observamos por la ventana y era el seiren

"o no yuuji me encontró"

"lo siento shana chan tenia que atraerlo hasta aca por su hijo y por ti"

"por que lo hiciste kazumi"

"lo siento"

PUNTO DE VISTA DE YUUJI

"Por fin los encontré flame haze ahora de vuélvanme a shana ahora o se a repentiran por que ahora empieza nuestra guerra"

Wilmenina:"ni creas que te dare a shana nunca y mucho menos ahora"

Yuuji:"te arrepentiras carmel san ella será mi esposa y también es la futura madre de mi hijo yo ya estoy atado a ella osea me pertenece "

Wilmenina:"omae nunca te dejare tenerla"

Shana:"ya basta por favor"

Era shana quien venia desde la puerta de entrada estaba mucho mas hermosa que antes

Shana:"por favor no quiero mas peleas esto me hace mal y lo saben wilmenina yo ire con elya no quiero que mi hogar sea destruido por mi culpa"

Yuuji:"iras conmigo toma mi mano mi shana"

Wilmenina:"no lo hagas porfavor"

Shana:"lo siento"

De repente toma mi mano yo la acerco mas ami y me la llevo al seiren y desparecemos del tendokio

"por favor shana no pogas esa cara ahora tu y mi hijo están conmigo"

"yuuji yo no se que hacer esto demasiado confundida"

"tranquila mi amor todo pronto terminara"


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 14 la creacion de xanadu

punto de vista de shana

a unas horas de la guerra todo cambiaria radicalmente mizaki seria destrozada hoy yo sin poder ayudar en mucho me siento como una inutel quiero ayudar a wilmenia y a sophie y a los demas flame haze

kazumi:tanto lo lamento shana chan pero tenia que hacer algo ya que el me lo pidio de favor y no podia negarme

shana:debido a ese favor yo no podre luchar y solo tendre que quedarme aqui viendo como se destruyen entre si yo creo que no kazumi mi deber es peliar sea como sea

kazumi:pero y tu hijo no piensas en el si tu peleas tal vez el salga perjudicado

shana:crees que no e pensado en eso yo me cuidare bastante si yo pudiera peliar cuidaria de mi como nunca lo hago

kazumi:estas segura de eso

shana:completamente por eso debo pedirte un favor

kazumi:que favor

shana:ya lo veras

punto de vista normal

horas despues

el seire se encontrabatranquilo execpto en la puerta de entrada la cual se encontraba rodeada por todos los tomogaras los cuales estaban listo para atacar a sus enemigos las flame haze

punto de vista de yuuji

yuuji:esto esta por comenzar

seireno hebi:esto es lo que hemos esperados por miles de años pronto se cumplira nuesto deseo

yuuji:nuestro deseo es tener un mundo para los tomogaras y para las flame haze para que ellos vivan pacificamente sin remordimientos

se encontraban al frente de nosotros todos lo flame haze ya era la hora

yuuji:a peliar mis queridos tomogaras hagan entender a los flame haze por las buenas o por las malas

en eso aparecio wilmenia

wilmenia:creo que te confia mister no deberia hacerlo

yuuji:no me confio hare esto realidad

wilmenia:si claro donde esta ella

yuuji:no la volveras a ver ni a ella ni a nuestro futuro hijo

en eso me empezo a atacar pudia esquivar cada uno de sus golpes y cuando iva atacar

shana:ya basta no la lastimes yuuji no lo haras por que yo soy tu oponente

fin del capitulo

bueno lectores vuelvo otra vez


	15. Chapter 15

capitulo 15 razonamiento

punto de vista de shana

no podia quedarme mirando como se destruian unos a otros en es momento vi a yuuji luchando con wilmenia aquel entonces sabia que tenia que hacer algo para evitarlo

shana/basta yuuji no la lastime ya que tu oponente soy yo

la palabras solo surguieron de mi boca como un frenesi de deseperacion

yuuji*shana que haces aqui tu deberias estar a salvo junto con yoshida san

shana#tal vez pero yo no pienso seguir sin hacer nada la razon por la que me fui contigo era para recolectar informacion#

yuuji#eso significa que me utilizaste tu en verdad no querias estar conmigo#

shana#te equivocas claro que quiero estar contigo pero no puedo dejar de ser inconciente con lo que esta ocurriendo aqui#

yuuji#dime que piensa hacer si tus poderes estan sellados#

shana#ya pense en eso !kazumi! grite con todas mis fuerzas

en eso aparecio kazumi con mi espada nieto no shana

kazumi#toma shana chan #

en eso me tiero mi gran espada la cual tome con mucho gusto y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento hacer que el filo de mi espada a la cadena que se encontraba en mi mu;ueca y la corto con todas mis fuerzas

shana#ahora si te parece bien que luchemos#

yuuji#no puedo luchar contra ti tu tienes a mi hijo #

shana#yo lo protegere asi que no te preocupes ya que yo quiero terminar con esto#

seire no hebi#muy bien princesa te dare con todo#

punto de vista normal

en eso comenzo la lucha en toda las parte de la ciudad de mizaki pero la batalla mas central era entre shana y yuuji

punto de vista desconocido

no puedo creer que he vuelto para esta pelea y para proteger a la chica a quien crie me encontraba justo en una de las miles peleas y en eso vi alguien a quien conocia

wilmenia#shiro eres tu que haces aqui#

shiro#vine para terminar con esta batalla y para proteger a esa chica #


	16. Chapter 16

capitulo 16 saltar a la realidad

punto de vista desconocido

shiro: volvi para llevarme la willmenia

willmenia: no puedes ahora estamos en medio de una batalla

shiro:lo se yo se lo que ha pasado por eso tengo que sacar de aqui

willmenia:no puedes por favor no quiero que ella sepa que le hemos ocultado la verdad

shiro:te refieres a que no quieres que yo le diga que soy padre

willmenia: te pido tiempo cuando esto acabe podras decirselo

shiro: no puedo hacer eso sbaes perfectamente que en mi ultima batalla que tube junto con mi hija guarde un poco de mi poder exitencial para poder volver cuando era preciso y ese momento es ahora definitavamente es ahora ya que mi querida hija esta esperando a mi nieto

punto de vista de shana

mi pelea con yuuji era mucho mas dura por lo cual mis habilidades no eran lo suficientemente buenas en este momento

choque de espadas

yuuji:detente shana esto te hara mal ya deja cesar de una vez por todas

shana:no lo hare jamas quiero que esta batalla acabe de una buena vez

yuuji:entiende tenemos que hacerlo para un mundo para los tomagaras para ti y nuestro hijo es por esto que yo lo hago shana

en eso empece a sentir que mis parpados se cerraban y en eso perdi la consciencia

punto de vista de yuuji

esta luchando contra shana cuando de repente empezo a cerrar lentamente sus parpados hasta que se derrumbo

yuuji:(atrapando en sus brazos)¡shana que te ocurre despierta mi vida por favor¡

voz desconocida: quita tus manos de mi querida hija

en eso miro donde provenia esa voz y mire era una persona que no conocia

yuuji:quien eres tu

shiro: mi nombre es shiro soy un rey guzen igual que tu seire no hebi y yo soy quien crio a esta niña la cual tienes en los brazos yo fui quien le enseño todo lo que ella sabe por eso la quiero conmigo me la llevare de aqui mi hija no puede estar en este ambiente ella tiene sangre de un tomogaran pero tambien humana por eso no mereces tenerla para ti

continuara en el proximo capitulo aclarare dudas gracias por el apoyo


	17. Chapter 17

capitulo 17 perdidas y verdades

punto de vista de yuuji

yuuji:no puede ser shana no tiene parientes mas que willmina y alastor

shiro:lamento decirtelo pero si lo tiene aparte de ellos dos yo soy su entrenador pero ella no sabia que yo era su padre decidimos ocultar la verdad hasta este dia

yuuji: como pudieron hacerle eso ustedes no la merecen ella deberia estar comingo mas que con ustedes

shiro: y tu crees que la mereces

alastor: sakai yuuji decidimos ocultar la verdad ya que su poder es mucho mas poderoso que el de otras flame haze si este poder no se trataba con cuidado ella podria a ver muerto

yuuji: como es eso posibles

shiro: debido a que es hija de un tomogara y un humano

yuuji: como es posible

shiro: veras cuando la antigua enpta shakugan me rechazo debido a que estaba enamorada de otro cai en depresion y me desquite con lo que sea que se me cruzara en el camino en eso encontre una pequeña aldea en esa aldea conoci a una joven de hermosos ojos cafe y cabello negro tan exaltado de su belleza empece a visitarla todo los dias solo para verla cuando un dia me dijo que se enamoro de mi era tanto la desesperacion que senti por mathilde que decidi intentar amar a esa joven esa noche ya podras imaginar lo que sucedio ella no era una artocha era un sere humano por eso como tomogara no la debore como los demas podrian haber hecho luego de eso ocurrio lo que temia luego de una pelea entre tomogran y flame haze todo quedo destruido y uno de nuestros grandes alidos decidio destruir todo lo que quedo pero mathilde decidio de tenerlo y dijo tanto como a mi y willmina que buscaramos la siguiente enpta shakugan no shite y ocurrio todo utilizo el tenpya yosai despues de eso buscamos por todos lados a esa niña cuando no habia mas esperanza decidi buscar en aquella aldea despues de nueve meses de haberla dejado fue hay donde me entregaron a mi hija dijieron que su madre murio en el parto y no podia ocuparse de ella lo demas ya sabes

yuuji: como pudiste hacerle algo asi a un ser humano tener un noche con ella y despues dejarla embarazada y abandonarla

shiro: yo no lo planie pero de verdad senti cosas por esa humana tanto que me dio a una hija la cual quiero con mi vida no me arrepiento de nada

yuuji: como pudieron hacerle esto a shana como pudiste

crei que mi rabia aumento pero en eso shana desperto

shana: que me ocurrio

yuuji: shana despertaste

shana: no se que me paso todo es confuso ahora

shiro:shana me recuerdas no es asi

en eso shana voltio para verlo y dijo

shana: shiro como es que estas vivo


End file.
